Blue Violet
by Elliriyana
Summary: DISCONTINUED


…My SS teacher was teaching WW II in class so I thought putting Minako and Kunzite in a WW II thing. Also the title is called "Blue Violet" because this story is mostly based on faithfulness with dabs of romance everywhere. The story isn't real and I don't think Munich was actually taken over. The only grain of truth in this story is 1.Germany lost the war 2. Minako and Kunzite make a fine pair 3. The big battles that I name are all in fact real, and that is all the grain of truth there is.

* * *

Title: Blue Violet

Author: Abryl (Who else?)

Summary: It's February 1944 and the Germans are losing World War II. Minako Aino is what we consider a perfect German but there is a side of her no one has ever seen. A side of her that she only realized was there after she met General Kunzite from the Allies. Tall and proud Kunzite is determined to break the German citizens of Brussels so they realize what the Nazis are doing to people just like them…that was the plan until he met Minako, a headstrong and stubborn German beauty. Kunzite stirs Minako's heart and makes her take chances that she has never taken before. Minako was always loyal to Germany but ever since Kunzite appeared into her life, everything became different. Minako is forced to choose sides and to see the horrors of what was really happening around her.

Prologue-Perfect Mistake 

Dear Diary,

Why does the Jewish look just like me? Aren't they supposed to look ugly and disgusting with tails and fangs? Why do some of them look just like me? Why? Why doesn't their lips drip with blood from all the babies they stole and eaten like the newspaper says? Has the Nazi-no has Hitler been lying to us?

I don't believe it. Hitler saved us from the Depression and made Germany powerful again so why do we see people just like us who are taken to be slaves and who are portrayed like monsters? Tell me, Diary, why is this world so wrong? No. I must not think like this. It's treason. I will believe in the German government. There has to be some truth behind this.

Maybe the Jews are very violent creatures…but why do they not fight the Nazi soldiers if they are so violent? They seem so peaceful. Today while I was watering flowers I saw a girl my age. She had beautiful black braids with an oval face that had pretty brown eyes in them. I remembered seeing the pride and pain in her eyes but there was no fear and wondered if she knew where she was going. Then I wondered if anyone would see the beauty that lay beneath her beautiful appearance or am I the last to gaze into her fearless eyes? I am going to pray to God every night in hopes that she survives and someone may be able to look at her radiance.

The thing that has troubled me the most was her eyes. Her eyes held determination, pride and no fear at all but pain. I wondered what has happened to her to cause that great pain mirrored by her pride. What is happening in those work camps that force this girl to put up such a strong façade? She should be sitting in front of a roaring fire cuddled up to her lover for surely a girl as beautiful as her should have a lover? I wonder how the mysterious girl is. Oh my. It's grown so late. I hear someone banging on the door. I have to go. I will be back tomorrow.

Minako Aino

Closing her journal Minako hurried to her front door. Opening it revealed Serena her best friend and neighbor.

"Minako! Run! The Americans are coming! Germany is losing the war! We're all going to die!"

Taken aback by Serena's breakdown Minako snapped, "Get a hold of yourself Serena. We are not going to die. And Germany is not losing the war. It's just a minor set back.

And if the Americans were coming I'd give them a piece of my mind."

"You're crazy Minako. They say that the Americans are coming in about 2 weeks! I heard that theyhave already landed in Dunkirk.I'm going to go to Sweden. Please come with me Mina."

"That's betraying Germany, Rena! Are you crazy!" Letting out a sigh of frustration Minako shook her head.

"Mina! You were never really loyal to Germany anyways. You know the Jews didn't start the war."

"Be quiet Rena! Are you looking for a death sentence for both of us? If you want to go than go. I'm staying."

Sighing Serena walked away shaking her head and mumbling about stubborn, crazy best friends. Smiling a little Minako closed the door. What Minako didn't know was that it was a mistake. A big mistake. For just like Serena said, two weeks later the Americans did come. Bringing it, General Kunzite who would stir Minako's heart in the deepest chambers and discover her darkest secrets in the deepest parts of her mind. And he would be the only man to bring her joy and pain all at once.

* * *

A/N: What do think? Kunzite isn't in yet but he's coming in the next chapter. In fact it will start off with Kunzite's journal entry. Next chapter is going to be longer. This is just the prologue anyways…right? Anyways that little purplish button that says 'go' looks really tempting like truffles or French fries…drool 


End file.
